Time Travel - to the future!
by Hannah-Bannana Weasley
Summary: Fred and George are bored out of their minds at their Auntie Muriel's house! They have been working on a time turner since they were 16! Well. Its finished and what will happen if they take a trip to the future? This is set during Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Fred of the past's POV**(AN Im just going to make Fred from the past **Fred **and future Fred in bold)**

I sat down on my bed, in Auntie Muriel's house. George walked in and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Im so bored. I just spent a bloody hour with Aunti Muriel saying that my ears were 'lopsided'." George complained.

"I know how you feel Georgie. I got an idea, though." I said, making Georges eyes light up.

"Im waiting!" he said.

I pulled out a small timeturer that we have been working on since our 6th year.

"Its done." I said, "How would you feel about a small trip to the future?" I asked.

George rose an eyebrow at me, "What the bloody heck are you waiting for? Turn it!" he said.

And at the same second that I turned it, everything went dark.

_**AN: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Future George's POV**

I heard a crash from the store part of the store and a bunch of shrieks. Lee yelled. "GEORGE!" and I ran out of the Lab. laying there were two boys. I took a closer look at them and dropped my wand. It was Fred and I. When we were probably about 19.

"Shops closed! Please leave the stuff you want and we will hold them for you tomorrow. Have a great rest of the day!" I called out to the customers and they walked out talking to each other. "Lee, can you please help me get these two upstairs? Please?" I asked.

Lee nodded and levetated past me into the air.

"Please be careful. I'd rather live." I said.

I heard him laugh as he went through the door and I picked Fred up carefully and saw something in his hand. I opened his hand gently.

"The time turner?" I whispered. I slowly picked Fred up again and he moaned a little but fell back into a deep sleep.

I walked up to the room I knew that Lee was going into. Mine and Angelina's room was across from Roxie and Little Fred's room. I saw Lee carefully lay past me on my side of the bed and had to hold back laughter as I laid Fred next to past me. I saw past me start to move a little and took his wand along with Freds. I laid them next to each other on my dresser. Thats when Past me woke up.

He sat up quickly and looked over at Fred.

"Fred…?" He asked. I forgot how young I sounded.

"Hes alright. I think he hit his head or something when he fell from nowhere." Lee said suddenly, making me jump. He started laughing.

"Shut up Jerk." I said rolling my eyes at him.

**George ** looked at me.

"Are you me?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Lee who was looking away. I sighed.

"Yes. Im George Weasley. Only an older version of yourself." I said sitting down in a chair nearby. "You are currently in my wife's and my bed." I said, with a smile.

"Wife?" George asked.

"Ill tell you all about her once Fred wakes up." I said. "In the mean time. Can you please tell Lee and I how and WHY you came to the future?" I said

"Fred wanted to see if we won the war. So we came." George said.

"And you had nothing to do with it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wouldnt you remember if I did?" he asked with a smile.

I thought for a second. "Nope." I said, "I think I erase your memory of this before we send you back. But Im not completely sure, having this entire convo completely out of my mind. But I know you. I AM you. Its something that I would do, therefore, you did it." I looked at Lee, "Right?" I asked him.

"Sorry George, Im completely lost." Lee said.

"Lee?" George asked.

"Yup. Lee Jordan at your-" He was interrupted when Fred sat up quickly.

"Ow." He said.

"You alright Freddie?" George asked.

"Im alright. Whats going on? How long was I out?" Fred asked.

I looked at my watch, which was the same one I had when I was 17. "Well. The two of you appeared during business hours. Right around closing. Scared the crap outta almost everyone. So right around 7 Pm. Now its 8. So youve been out for about an hour." I told them.

"Its 8?! Merlin! I gotta go! Katie will KILL me if Im late! Bye George, George and Fred!" Lee said.

"Bye Lee." George and I said at the same time.

Fred rose his eyebrows at me.

"Your George?" Fred asked.

"I don't look that different. Same missing ear. Maybe a little bit more scars. More years thats for sure." I said, pulling at my hole of an ear.

"George! Im Home!" called Angelina from down the hall.

"Whos that?" Fred asked, a smirk on his face.

"My wife." I said simply, "In here Angel!" I yelled out the door.

"Angel?" Fred and George looked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled at them.

"Alright coming!" Angel said.

She came into the room and turned to close the door.

"The kids are away, Freds at Harry and Ginny's and Roxie is at the Woods house." She said.

Fred smirked.

"Angie. We got guests." I said.

"Why would there be-" She turned around, "George?" she turn to me, "What in Merlin's name did you do THIS time?"

"Why is it something happens and you immediately blame me?" I asked all innocent like.

"George. I love you. But that voice aint fooling anyone. Not to mention you own a bloody joke shop." Angie said, sitting next to **George **and Fred. "Should I introduce myself, love, or do you think they figured out who I am?"

**George **shrugged and I rose an eyebrow. Fred was looking closely at Angel.

"Angelina?" He asked slowly.

"Hey Fred. Good to know someone recognized me." Angie said.

"Ok then." Fred said.

"You have kids?" **George **asked, looking at me.

I smiled and nodded.

"A little while after The Battle Of Hogwarts. Where Voldemort was murdered for good. Fred and Roxanne. Fred's the Padfoot of the Golden Marauders. And Roxie is Moony, and James is Prongs." I said smiling.

"Why dont I go get the kids? Theyd love to meet the two of you. Like this, anyway." Angie said.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" Fred asked.

I got up and left the room.

_**AN Hey guys! Hope you guys like this so far! I know its probably really slow for these past four chapters, but Im planing something HUGE for Chapter 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Past Freds POV**_

I watched as Future George leave the room and Angelina sigh.

"What happened to him?" I asked her.

"He doesn't like that year. It was hard for him. First he lost his ear, which causes trouble between him and Roxanne. Then the Golden trio disappear. Then he has to leave everything hes known to be silent and sit still otherwize the familys dead. Then theres the war. I cant tell you about that. It has to be him. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go stop my husband from blowing something up in the-" something explodes downstairs, "Lab." she sighed.

Thats when George walked back into the room, all singed.

"Im alright. Fully awake now. But alright." He said.

"Mum?! Dad?!" yelled a boy down the hall.

George and Angie looked at eachother.

"You go. Ill stay here." Angie said and George booked it from that room as fast as he could.

"ANGELINA!" George yelled.

_**AN I told you itd have more drama. Im working on making them longer.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hey all! I know I havent made a authors note at the beginning, but this chapter is not advised for small children. So if your reading this to your sister, brother, child, who cant stand anything that encludes blood or stuff like that. Do not read this to them! Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

I looked at **George** and he looked back at me. Angelina ran from the room and we followed. George was on the floor with a teen guy half in his lap, the guy was unconscious.

"Oh Merlin! Fred!" She said and knelt down next to George.

Fred? Like Fred and Roxanne? Their kids?

"He collapsed when he saw me!" George said.

"Wheres Roxanne?!" Angelina asked, terrified.

Thats when **Fred** woke up again.

"Ow." He stated.

"**Fred**!" Both of the future people said at the same time.

"They are after us, Mum, Dad!" **Fred** said panicked, "Wheres Roxie?" he asked.

"I left her with your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione" Angelina said.

"We need to get them! They want all of us! All the Weasleys and the Potters! We all need to go!" he said.

"Angie, Floo Mum and Dad. **Fred **send a patronus to your Uncle Harry. Tell him to send a Family Chain. Tell him that everyone needs to go Under now!" **George** said in the most leaderful voice Ive ever heard come from him, even my George seemed impressed. "You two-" he turned to us "Hold onto me. Im aperatting us to Under. Hold on tight, Id rather **Fred **and Roxie be around in this time." he said, but the joke fell flat from the worried expression on his face.

We disappeared from the spot and reappeared in a dark area. **George** moved from next to make all lights come up. Thats when a dark dust arose screaming at the top of it lungs in different voices saying different things. I caught one, 'Your joking Perce, I haven't heard you joke since-' over and over. It sounded like me. **George **seemed to have trouble breathing for a second until I realized why.

I looked around, I was back in Quirrell's classroom with the boggart. I felt myself take a step ahead and it changed into George, lying face up on the floor, blood falling from his mouth. I felt someone next to me trying to make me look at them, but I felt something in my hand, I looked down and saw a dagger. Same red as Boggart George's blood. Same color as the knife wound in Boggart George's chest.

I woke up immediately, looking at my George, whose eyes were closed and he looked terrified. I saw **George** look at me and get up from the ground. The black dust was gone.

"That took shorter time than I thought." **George **said. "How old are you?"

"What about him?" I asked, pointing at George.

"He, just like you and me, is reliving his worse memory. Mine changes sometimes. But its always the same in the end." he sighed.

George collapsed and **George **sighed.

"That was faster than when I did it my first time." he said, easily picking him up and waving for me to follow.

He placed George down on a couch and pushed me into an arm chair next to George.

"Hungry? Thirsty? Want anything?" He asked me.

"Water?" I asked.

"Alright." He easily summoned a bottle of water from the kitchen. "Now. We wait. Got any questions for me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Heres one. Where the heck am I?" I asked him, that having bothering me since I woke up.

He sighed, "Always the simplest answers, Always the hardest…" He said sadly, "How old are you, Fred?" He asked.

"19."

"Something bad happens when your 20." was his response.

"What is it?"

He took in a deep breath, "Y-You died…" He said in the weakest voice Ive ever heard out of either one of our mouths.

"No!" I heard from next to me. George had just woken up.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt George hug me from the side and **George **looked away. Thats when multiple pops were heard. **George** grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door, obviously done this before.

"George?" asked a male voice on the other side of the wall.

"What is the shape of my patronus?" **George **asked through the door.

Silence was all that was heard.

"Diffecult question. Before or after…..?" the guy asked.

"After." **George **said.

"We think that its still a Coyote. But you are unable to make one." said the guy.

"Who all is with you?" **George **asked.

"Theres me and your mother" said the guy.

"Alright." **George **said and opened the door.

The same moment a little old lady ran in and to **George **hugging him tight.

"Thank goodness your alright, Georgie." she said.

"Im fine, Mum. Im a big boy now. I can protect myself. And I think theres two smaller boys whom you might want to see." He said with a chuckle.

She turned to us and dropped her wand.

"Immpossible. How, when? George! How dare you mess with time tra-" she said before she was interupted.

"Why does everyone asumes its me?! Did you forget who these two are? 19 year old me and Fred! They did something on their end!" **George** said.

The lady, Mum?, tutted him, "Watch your attitude young man."

I saw **George** raise an eyebrow but not comment while, Dad?, tried not to laugh at the statement.

Mum walked up to us, George having let go in the shock of our old parents coming in, and wrapped both of us into a huge mums hug, she was crying, I felt tears on my shoulder. I felt George next to me holding back his tears. Mum let go, taking George's face into her hands, looking it over.

"You already lost your ear. But no other scars. My guess is the both of you are 19?" she asked.

"How..?" George asked.

Thats when **George **lost the fact that he should be staying quiet and said, "I was in a war. Curses everywhere. Some Ive never heard of. You, Fred, were idiotic and we seperated. Bad things happen when we a seperated. Well. I went with Lee and I went to the right, because Fred and I know where all the secret passages are. And Fred and Percy went the the left. On my side, someone had a bloody sword. Know why Im wearing long sleeves?" he took off his shirt and there were scars all over his arms and chest. On his right arm, there was a scar all the way around him arm. Like it was nearly chopped off. "Im scared. In multiple ways. Ive been the cause of death. Ive seen people die. I've seen friends die. Ive caused sorrow. Ive caused pain." He was quiet while saying this. "Im stained from war. All of us are. Mum had to bury one of her kids." he said and Mum hugged me tightly. "I had to bury my best friend, partner in crime, twin, co-owner. I had no Best Man at my wedding. I know death better than I should. I know more about depression than I should. All it took was one bloody day to change my happy-go-lucky attitude to darkness everywhere. So before you ask any questions. Get ready for me to go all dark on you." **George **said.

George, Mum, Dad and I were speechless. **George **sat down and put his face in his hands. Thats when there was a knock at the door and **George **stood up, grabbing his wand and pointing it at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, and our kids. Who is on the other side of this door?" asked a Guy.

"George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and two people that I will not say. Send me your Patronus." **George **said.

Thats when Harry's Stag patronus walked through the door and **George **opened it. In stepped an older looking Harry Potter and Ginny, and three teens.

"Uncle George!" yelled a young girl, probably about 13.

"Hiya Lily Flower. Hey James, hey Albus" **George **said the the kids, "Dad, can you please take the kids into the kitchen? I need to talk with Harry and Ginny." he said.

Dad nodded and walked the three kids out of the room. Harry and I met eyes and he pointed his wand in my direction. I, without thinking, put my hands up. George did the same, taking a small step behind me. Something thats always happened. When George got spooked or scared, he was always just a small step behind me.

"Who are you?!" he asked.

**George **yanked Harry's wand from his hand and put it down on a table.

"Harry! Time Travelers! Dont hex them! They dont even have wands at the moment!" he yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." he said, "Uh, hi, Fred George. Sorry for nearly hexing you. Im a bit paranoid." he said and Ginny laughed.

Ginny had darker red hair, slightly tanned skin and a scar over her eye.

"Hi Freddie and Georgie from the past." she said, hugging us both.

"Ginny, you've gotten taller! And the fact that Harry is still breathing, it means that hes treating you right." I said smiling at her, giving her a hug.

"Do they know about..?" Harry asked mum quietly.

"Yes we do, Harry." I said, letting go from Ginny and giving him a hug. "I hope you didnt blame yourself? Course you did. Your Harry Potter." I said.

"Mum, Daddy?" asked a voice from the doorway, I let go of Harry and turned to see 'Lily Flower' standing there.

"Uh. Lily? Why arent you in there with your grandpa?" Ginny asked her.

"You said 'Freddie' so I thought that Fred was here." She said.

"Tell your brothers to come here and you come as well, Lily." Harry said.

Lily nodded and left, returning a minute later with the two boys.

"James, Albus, Lily, meet your Uncle Fred and with him came your Uncle George from the past." Ginny said, standing next to Albus.

"Cool." James said, walking up to me, "Hullo. Im James Sirius Potter. Nice to meet you." He said. I smiled at him, "Hullo Past Uncle George." James said with a smirk that could rival Georges and mine.

"Im Albus." Albus said from next to his mother.

"Albus. You do know that I dont bite, right?" I asked.

George snorted, "Really?"

I grinned, "Not to my future nieces and nephews. Only you Georgie." I smirked.

George smiled brightly, making me snort. Albus rose an eyebrow then shook his head.

"Hi! Im Lily! Im 13 and a Gryffindor!" Lily told me.

"Hi Lily, I'm your Uncle Fred." I said smiling at her.

"I know. I have a cousin named Fred. You'll meet him later. Hes like James. Or James like him? I dont know. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione is next!" She said, she gave me a hug and I hugged her back. After we let go she went over to George. "Hullo Uncle George" she said.

"Hello Lily." He said.

She smiled and pulled us over to James.

"Jamie" Lily said in a baby voice.

I swear I saw fear cross James eyes.

"Yes Lily?" He asked.

"I want you to talk to Uncle Fred." she said, looking at me, a glint familair to Georges and mine in her eyes.

"...Why…? Not that I dont want to. But, agian. Why…?" he asked.

"Because I want you busy." She said simply.

"For wh-" thats when he was suddenly all neon yellow. "Lily!" James yelped, and George started laughing. I tried not to.

"Yes Jamie?" She asked.

"I-! Shouldn't have taught you that…" James said, with a small smile.

Thats when I lost it. **George **and Ginny walked over and saw James. **George **had to fight to keep a straight face while Ginny doubled over with laughter.

"Im guessing Lily did that?" **George **asked.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Good job Lily." **George **said with a smile.

"Thank you Uncle Georgie!" Lily said with a huge smile.

**George **picked her up and hung her upside down.

"Man, your getting to heavy for this!" He said, picking her up to her shoulders and she sat down of them.

"Or your just getting to old!" Lily laughed.

"That is a possibility." **George **said, spinning around when a bang was heard though the door and a jet of green light hit **George **full in the face.

_**AN Hey all readers! I know you hate Cliffhangers, but this one was getting a tad long, so I cut it off! This will continue in chapter 8! Please Review! Have a MAGICAL day! Or night! Depending on where you are!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Happy Mother's Day to all those mothers out there! I'm sorry for not updating today, I took today off to spend time with my mother. I'm unable to update tomorrow. I will try to update May 14th, But I don't know if I will be able to. Again, thank you for reading. Have a GREAT day!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

"_That is a possibility." __**George **__said, spinning around when a bang was heard through the door and a jet of green light hit __**George **__full in the face._

"George! Lily!" Mum yelled. Harry ran out the door, Ginny hot on his trail, along with Dad. Mum dropped to her knees next to **George's **unresponsive body. We heard a cry come from Lily, who was on the floor. Mum ran to her, made eye contact with me and took the three kids out of the room.

I ran over to **George **with George, who was insanely pale. I knelt by **George** and pushed two flinders to his neck and closed my eyes, praying for a heartbeat. I felt a weak one. But there was still a heartbeat.

"Hes alive." I whispered to George.

George let out a breath I didnt know he was holding. I magiced a feather into my hand and put it in front of **George's ** mouth and nose and it barely moved. Meaning that hes barely breathing. George bent down to the left of his future self.

"You get his right. Lets bring him to the couch." he told me.

I nodded and carefully picked him up and together, George and I carried him to the couch. There were yelling in the hallway and James walked out to the living room.

"Avada-" I heard.

I jumped in front of James and yelled a attempted to protect him from the green light.

"Fred-!" I heard George yell before the world was filled with ringing.

_**AN I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. And Fred being hit with the killing curse. Next Chapter will be in Past George's POV. Stay with me! Im working on the next Chapter now!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Past George's POV**

"Fred!-" I yelled as I saw Fred be covered by the bright green light. James had fallen over and was fine. **George** woke up quickly his eyes wide. He looked truly afraid. Harry and Ginny came into the room, wands being put away when the green light stopped. Laying there was Fred. His eyes were closed and he was pale. Deathly pale. He didn't move. I couldn't move. Fred wasn't breathing. I felt my mouth open and close a few times and **George**, facing away from Fred, bright my face up to his, looking into my eyes. He then hugged me tightly. I still could barely move. I suppose I was in shock.

"Who?" I asked, my voice sounded deadly. Like I was going to kill the person who murdered Fred. I was going to murder the person who killed Fred.

"Yaxley…." Harry said slowly, walking over to me.

"Did you catch him?" I asked, trying to remain calm, I tried to turn to look at Harry, but my eyes barely made it to his eyes. I could see hurt in Harry's eyes.

"Yes. Hes going to go to Azkaban, where they are going to curse him." Harry said.

I nodded slowly and sat down on the floor.

"He's really gone, isnt he?" I asked, knowing my voice sounded like Dragon Dung. But I didnt care.

**George** pulled me into his arms and I felt him nod.

"James. Is he alright?" I asked quickly, getting up.

I saw James sitting a little back, stairing at Fred. I ran to him and looked at him.

"Its not your fault, James." I whispered to him, knowing **George **heard, but he was busy picking up Fred's… Body….. To move it elsewhere….

"But if I didnt come into the room…" he said to me.

"Then Yaxley could've killed me and…. Older George? As well." I told him.

I heard a gasp in pain that I immediately recognized. I turned around and Fred was breathing again. He was still unconscious, but he looked like he was having a nightmare. **George **seemed to have trouble holding him and I ran over and helped hold Fred and carry him over to the couch. I sat next to him on the floor. This stance was oddly familiar. I, then, remembered that this is exactly how Fred sat when I lost my ear. Same fear. Same everything. Only, this time, I was the one terrified and Fred was the one seemingly unable to wake up. I looked at **George **who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So you remember nothing of this trip?" I asked cringing at how my voice sounded so weak. I wasn't used to that.

He smiled at me a little, "Kind? I remember returning. I remember…." he seemed to be trying to remember something but was struggling.

"Ho-" I started when I was interrupted by pounding at the door.

**George **held his wand out, which was different than mine, "Who is it and whom is with them?" He sounded like I did when I was protective.

"George?" I heard. I could've sworn I heard Fred's voice. But that was impossible. Fred was…. Gone…. In this time.

"Who is it?!" **George **asked the door.

"Its Fred." said the person.

**George **seemed to be fighting for words now. I walked over to him and said though the door.

"Prove it!" I was using all of my control over my voice to sound just like what I sound like at around 40.

**George **nodded to me, a small grin on his face.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the guy behind the door started. "We gave Harry the Marauder's map our 5th year? We tried to enter the Triwizard tournament, failing miserably. Harry gave us his winning from said tournament to help start our joke shop." he said.

I looked at **George**. That all happened but I don't know if everybody knows that.

"I-" **George **said, opening the door, wand still pointed at where the person would be. I backed up, attempting to hide the unconscious Fred on the couch and myself.

**George **let the guy in and I recognized him immediately. Fred. Looking as old as **George**. He saw us. And by us I mean first he saw Fred then me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh?" **Fred** said, then turned to **George **"Hiya Georgie." he said.

**George **dropped his wand, it went clattering to the ground.

I walked over, picked it up, and magiced a chair behind **George** before he fell backwards.

"How, what?" **George **said, then said, "How are you here? I-I saw you-..." he trailed off.

**Fred **smiled, "Obviously you, or myself, didnt obliviate one, or both, of past us." he said, "And they saved my life. Or something like that?"

I shrugged and poked **George** in the side of the head.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh shut up." he said, waving me away.

"You just told yourself to shut up." I pointed out with a smile.

He was silent for a second then busted up laughing, causing **Fred **to laugh. Who caused me to laugh. Once we all calmed down, **Fred **turned to me, glancing at Fred.

"Is he alright?" he asked me.

"I think so? He was hit by a bloody killing curse, but hes still breathing. So I dont really know?"

**Fred **took a breath in "Yikes." was all he said.

"Well. I guess hes gonna be fine, sence you seem fine." I pointed out, "Id like to point out that all the headaches are my Fred's fault."

**Fred **and **George **laughed.

"Is not." I heard from behind me, I wiped around so fast to see Fred looking at me, slightly awake.

"Fred" I said, relieved.

"Thats my name don't wear it out." he joked.

"Yeah, well." I said, sitting next to him on the ground, "Im supposed to be scaring the crap outta you! Not the other way around!"

"Yes, well." Fred said, slowly getting up.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot." I muttered.

I felt Fred grab my arm and yank me up onto the couch with him. I saw him look at **Fred **and **George**.

"But-?" he asked.

"Welcome back Fred. Seems one of you remembered something, cause Im still here." **Fred** said.

I snorted at the look of Fred's face.

"Shut up." Fred said, looking at me.

"I will not!" I said, smiling.

Fred smiled at me, backhanding me.

"Oi! What was that for!" I yelled.

"For being a prat." he responded.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Kids." I heard **Fred **laugh.

"Oi. well. I guess thats kinda true." I said, "But we are 19! We arent kids." I added.

Fred nodded along with what I said.

**Fred **and **George **laughed. "Im 43. Tell me your not kids when your 20 ½. Then Ill bloody believe you." **George **said.

"Why and a half?" Fred asked.

"Cause May 2 is when the war is. Where everyone aged faster than they should. People who are dead that shouldnt be dead. People who took a life who shouldnt have to…" **George **said, sitting on the floor.

Fred and I shared looks.

"And people say things they shouldnt, making people hate them." **George **carried on.

"Georgie. It's not your fault." **Fred **said.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" **George **asked.

"Yes, Yes I do. You forget that I was DEAD for 20 years. I was able to see everything! You couldnt hear me, nor could you hear me. But I was there! Everytime!" **Fred **yelled, "Did you honestly think that ANYTHING could fully seperate us?"

**George **remained silent.

"It was torture not being able to talk to you…. I hated it…" **Fred **said, "Plus, Robert doesnt seem to like me very much." He said.

"Robert?" Fred asked.

I remained silent, watching the older duo.

"Well. Thats his name when he isnt off being the Grim Reaper. He hates it when people call him that." **Fred **said.

Fred nodded.

"I'm sorry for blowing." **George **said.

"It's alright. Im surprised how long youve held out. I propably wouldve snapped already." **Fred **said, hugging **George**.

I turned to Fred, who turned to me.

"Your not going anywhere any May 2nd." I said.

"Fine. Im alright with that. You dont go anywhere either." Fred said.

"He has to." **George **said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

I looked at **George**.

"He and Lee kills Yaxley." **George **says.

I pale. I look at Fred, whos mouth is open.

"I killed someone?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes. but on accident." **George **said.

"Well, at least it wasnt on purpose." I said.

"Thats true" Fred said.

"Alright. Its 11 pm, bed time." **George** said, "Ill wait up, the rest of you, go get some rest" He said, "MUM, DAD PLEASE SEND THE KIDS TO BED!"

**Fred**, Fred and I, at the exact same time, said, "Im staying up."

**George **laughed, "my Fred can stay up. You two, your 19. Not to mention Time Travlers." he said.

"Your not the boss of us!" Fred and I said.

"I AM one of you, and the other would agree with me, right, Fred?" **George** said.

"Hes right." **Fred** said.

I pouted.

"Not fair. I feel betrayed." Fred said, looking at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Well. goodnight." I said.

"You better not eavesdrop. Who am I kiding, I know you two will." **George** said.

I rose an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Tell you what- we won't listen in and such. An the two of you will tell us if something happens." Fred said.

"We were already going to tell you." **Fred** said.

"Duh" I said, "Alright. ILL tell you what. We will go to bed if you guys let us, at least me, stay awake in our room. To talk this crap over" i said.

**Fred **and **George **looked at eachother.

"Alright. Makes sense. You have to go to sleep till at least 1 am" **Fred **said.

I turned to my Fred, "Alrighty. Lets go Freddie"

"But-!" He started to argue.

"Shut up and follow" I sighed.

He did as I said. We sat in a room, with a pair of bunk beds.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and looked around, trying to realize where I was. Then I saw George, who had rolled off the bottom bunk last night. He seemed to be having a nightmare. I jumped up and slowly shook him, "Wake up Georgie, your alright. Its only a dream" I whispered to him.

He groaned, like he was in pain. I couldnt wake him. I stook up, slowly dragging him to his bed again, I grabbed my wand and went looking for the older set of **George** and **me**. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen. I ran to them, "I need help, Its George" I said, I knew I sounded terrifed and looked so as well.

**George** and **Fred** stood up quickly and ran to the room George and I shared last night. I ran with them. The door was open, I had left it open. I all but flew over to George's side. He was pale, like paler than when he had lost his ear. He was sweating as well. I sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

**George** was muttering some spells above him. I noticed he seemed to be growing paler by the minute.

**Fred** was doing the same, hes face looked masked. But me, being him, knew that he was terrified.

"it's ok, Georgie. It's ok. I'm here" I was whispering to him.

He muttered something. I couldnt hear him.

"I'm sorry, what Georgie?" I asked quietly.

"Freddie….." he whispered, sounding terrible.

"I'm here, Georgie, I'm here." I said, tears falling from my face.

He stopped talking and fell into a deep sleep again.

**George** collapsed.

"GEORGE!" **Fred** yelled surprised and worried.

I looked at my George and older **George**.

"No. No no no" I said quickly. I grabbed my wand and was using all of the healing charms I knew.

**George** began fading slowly. **Fred** grabbed his wand and was doing the same as me. He and I were trying to keep George alive. George slowly stopped breathing.

"Georgie please!!" I said, tears pouring.

**George** had stopped fading and was just stuck in slightly faded. Fred** and** I looked at each other. I kept talking to my George.

"Comeon Georgie. Fight. Fight it. Please. I- I cant live without you Georgie. Fight Georgie" I said, my voice cracking.

George slowly started breathing again, he was fighting. He was fighting as hard as possible. **Fred** and I both turned to **George** he was slowly solidifying and slowly waking up.

"Ow…" He whimpered.

**Fred** helped **George** up.

"What happened?" He asked while **Fred** helped him into a chair.

"He stopped breathing" I whispered, my hand in his limp hand.

**George** looked confused, "What?" He asked.

"George, younger you stopped breathing. Fred, not me, well yeah, but, whatever. He was talking to him. Telling him to fight. And he did. Hes breathing, and the fact that your here means that he lives. My question is, what happened?" **Fred** asked me.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?!" I asked angrily.

George moaned in his sleep, making me stop talking. I looked at him, "Georgie…" I whispered, he tightened his grip on my hand a little. That's when all the tears I was holding back broke free. I put my head on him bed and cried. I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
